a) Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a pivoting window for motor-vehicle bodies, the pane or window being pivotable about a substantially vertical pivot axis located at a leading edge of the pane and being lockable in either an open or closed position. In this disclosure, the open position occurs when the trailing edge of the pane is separated from the vehicle body, and the closed position occurs when the trailing edge of the pane is retained against the vehicle body.
b) Description of Related Art
Known motor-vehicle windows of this kind comprise a pane, which may be insulating glass, which is affixed without a frame by means of hinges to the body sheet metal. Disadvantages of this arrangement include the comparatively high cost of creating holes in the pane together with the labor required to attach the panes to the body with hinges.